


Trust:Part Two

by SailorStardom



Series: Promise series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Major canon divergence, Nightmares, Part Two of Promise part one, Swearing, Trauma, Usage of season 2 and 3 elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStardom/pseuds/SailorStardom
Summary: Three months have past since the events of Marinette’s akumatization. Hawkmoth keeps throwing akumas out to terrorize Paris and make life difficult for the heroic duo. It’s time for new heroes to back them up while Hawkmoth is in the works of his next sinister plan. Will they be ready for the big fight or will their lack of trust amongst their allies be their downfall?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Promise series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Three months

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re probably thinking. It’s been years since this writer posted anything. Well that’s because I didn’t have much motivation. I had half of this story done for years! I just never got around to actually posting. But this year, I realized how much I missed writing and love creating stories, whether they’re original or fanfiction. So much has changed in my life and now I’ve found my motivation to write again. I will post and finish this story. I promised my readers a part two and that’s what I’m doing right now. The tags are bound to have changes or additions as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy this story.

Three months have passed by since Marinette has been akumatized. Since then, Akuma’s have become more frequent than ever. Almost every day at most. Not only have they shown up more often, but they’ve become more dangerous and destructive. Some might even say deadly. Civilian lives were endangered, buildings would collapse and the heroes would end up severely injured at times. 

Ladybug fractured her wrist last month and would need constant protection from Chat. He would end up with a couple bruises here and there, but there were times where he got badly hurt. During one Akuma attack, he was launched into a lamppost and nearly cracked his skull. He had a concussion afterwards so his partner had to work alone for awhile. 

Snow fell from the Parisian skies as early December came around. The holidays were coming up along with winter break. Marinette hoped Hawkmoth would take a break this month. She doesn’t want to make up excuses at Christmas parties or fight akumas on Christmas. Not to mention exams were coming up. 

Marinette, all bundled up in her blanket on her bedroom floor, had her textbooks splayed out. She missed classes and needed to catch up. Thankfully, she wasn’t alone. 

Her boyfriend, Adrien, came upstairs with two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed her drink and sat right next to her. “Did I mention how much I love your mom?” 

“Almost a thousand times, kitty~” she booped his nose. 

He took a sip from his mug and sighed contently, “Your mom’s hot chocolate is the best!” 

It has been awhile since they spent some time together. With akumas attacking nonstop, dates were cancelled, quality time was shortened, and they rarely hung out. They knew it was a tough time, but they would not let Hawkmoth or his akumas consume their personal lives. 

He snuggled up against her, practically rubbing his face on her cheek. She set her cup down and kissed his cheek. He turned with a smirk. 

“Oh come on! No kiss on the lips?” He pouted are her. 

“You’ll have to earn it, kitty,” she teased. 

He leaned into her seductively, but a beep from both of their phones stopped him. 

Marinette groaned. “Another one?! I’m tired of fighting all these akumas!” She stood up and grabbed her sweater of her desk chair. “Come on kitty, duty calls once again,” she threw his sweater his way. 

Pulling the sweater over her head, she had an irritated expression. Adrien came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her in the process. 

“Hey now. We’re heroes, Marinette. It’s our job to protect Paris and the citizens within.” He perched his head on her shoulder. 

“I know. It’s just...” she took a deep breath, “so frustrating! Especially after...” she paused, “my... my akumatization...” she swallowed, “things feel like they’re getting harder for us,” she frowned. 

She still had a hard time talking about the incident with Hawkmoth. It really affected her, almost in a traumatic way. Since then, Adrien stuck by her side. He wanted to help and support her as much as he could. He was the only person she could confide in and he would be there to console her at any moment. 

Fully transformed, they left Marinette’s balcony without being seen.  
. . .  
“Well this one seemed easier than the last one,” Chat wrapped an arm around his lady. 

She placed a hand on her chin, “Hawkmoth might be throwing akumas in our way. He could be planning something big,”Ladybug shivered as the wind blew in her face, “Let’s head back it’s cold.”

Chat took out his baton, extending it and leaping towards Marinette’s. She held onto him tightly as they jumped over rooftops. Once there, he lifted her over the railing of her balcony. 

“It’s getting pretty late. I better start heading home,” Chat hanged onto the railing. 

“Here, I’ll go grab your stuff,” Ladybug lifted the trap door to her room. 

He could see the flash from her de-transformation. She came back up with Adrien’s belongings and handed them to him. 

“Thank you, purrincess. Before I go, can I get a goodnight kiss?” He leaned close to her face. 

She gasped dramatically, “Chat Noir, if you must know, I’m dating Adrien Agreste. And may I remind you that you’re dating Ladybug. I would never cheat and to think you would have the audacity to. I’m sorry Chat, but no goodnight kiss from me tonight.” She smirked up at him. 

He groaned in annoyance, “Aw, come on! Don’t tease me, Mari!” His ears drooped. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. 

“Alright you big baby,” she giggled. She leaned in and pressed his lips against his. Short, but sweet, and better than nothing. She pulled back with a smug look, “Happy now?” 

“I would ask for more but I really need to get going, my lady,” he hugged her, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she hugged back. 

He left once she returned inside. Two minutes left until his transformation would fade. Racing across the rooftops as fast as he could, he reached the Agreste Manor. He landed a block away from his house and hid in an alley. 

There was a green flash and the bitter cold hit Adrien’s bare arms. 

“I-It’s s-so c-cold,” Plagg shivered. 

Adrien put on his winter coat and Plagg retreated inside. He jogged back home and entered his house without a problem. 

“Good to see you’re home, Adrien,” his father walked out from his office, “You’re a little passed curfew though.” 

“The wind out there made it hard to walk all the way here. My phone died so I couldn’t call Natalie to send the car.” 

Coming up with excuses every now and then was much easier. 

“I see,” he pondered for a moment, “We’ll then, you have school tomorrow so start heading to bed.” Gabriel walked back into his office. 

That was...unexpected. Adrien thought his father would’ve scowled him like in the past. Something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong. He’ll discuss it tomorrow with Marinette. 

There was a time where they suspected his father as Hawkmoth because of his ownership over the miraculous book, but he was an akuma victim. Therefore, crossed off the list. Sometimes they still question whether Gabriel is Hawkmoth or not due to some possible signs shown in the past, but it’s only a theory. 

Adrien headed upstairs to his room and went to bed. Unknowingly, Gabriel had been planning some grand scheme for quite awhile now and it’s not a fashion show. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir will be facing their biggest battle sooner than they thought.


	2. The Guardian Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu requests to have an important discussion with Marinette and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you enjoy.

“I’m never going to pass my finals at this rate,” Marinette mumbled frustratingly in her physics textbook. 

“Mari, we have one week left before finals. Just try studying,” Alya patted her best friend’s back. 

Adrien and Nino were across the table in their little study session during their lunch period. Marinette wasn’t understanding most of the concepts in physics, hoping to receive help from Alya. 

“I just can’t wrap my brain around this. I missed this class so much that I’m going to end up failing!” Marinette groaned. 

“Dude you’ll be fine. If you really need help, just ask for special lessons with the teacher,” Nino suggested.

“Yeah, Mari. Why not just ask Madame Mendeleiv?” Alya asked.

“Because she’s mean and hard on those who don’t understand her class. She thinks everyone can learn easily if they just listen and pay attention,” Marinette explained. 

“Fair point. She is the strictest teacher in the school.” 

Nino resumed to his studying. Adrien had also fallen behind in one of his classes; math. He’s known for being really good at the subject, but because of all the late assignments and recent quiz, his grade dropped drastically. His only hope now was the final exam. 

As the four worked hard on their studies, Madame Bustier approached them. “Marinette? Mr. Damocles would like to see you in his office.” 

Marinette looked worryingly at Adrien and then back to the teacher. Am I in trouble?  
Marinette thought you herself. She might’ve missed classes, but those were during akuma attacks. She rose up from her seat and Madame Bustier escorted her to Damocles’s office. 

Once she reached the door, she gulped and knocked on it. “Principal Damocles? It’s me, Marinette. You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes come in Miss Dupain-Cheng.” 

She hesitated to open the door at first, but knew there was no other choice. Slowly, the door creaked open. 

Damocles sat at his desk and another person sat in one of the guest chairs. Marinette immediately recognized the red Hawaiian shirt. The short, old man man sitting there was no other than Master Fu. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, this man claims he is your grandfather. Can you verify that? He refuses to leave until he talks to you,” Damocles held a finger to his temple. 

“Uhh...,” she looked down at Master Fu, “O-oh yes! This is my grandfather! I’ll talk with him and escort him out,” she smiled nervously. 

“Thank you,” he sighed a breath of relief. 

Master Fu stood up from his chair, cane in hand, and proceeded to walk out of the office with Marinette. When the door closed, he began to speak. “Hello, Ladybug,” he whispered, “it’s been quite sometime since you stopped by my shop.” 

“Hello Master. What brings you to my school?” 

His face had a stern look. This was something serious. “I need you and Chat Noir to stop by my shop once you are both out of school. There are serious matters to discuss.” 

Serious matters? What could he possibly bring talking about? 

“Of course Master. Adrien and I will stop by after school today.” She felt butterflies in her stomach, palms mildly sweating, and her heartbeat increasing. She didn’t know what Master Fu was talking about, but just thinking about it filled her head with possible worst case scenarios. She took a deep breath. 

Stay calm. We don’t know why Master urgently needs to see us. Everything will be okay. 

These exercises were a common practice for her whenever she felt anxiety creeping in. Adrien taught her these mechanisms after her akumatization. 

Lunch was over and everyone started packing their belongings. Marinette rushed to the table to pack up before her next class. Adrien pulled her to the side. 

“So what was that all about?” he asked considerately. 

“Master Fu wants to see us after school,” she whispered into his ear. He looked at her quizzically. She remembered that he never met the Guardian yet. “Just meet me in front to the school at the end of the day,” she pecked his cheek and ran to class.

. . .   
Adrien waited at the school’s entrance for Marinette. Students poured out of the building on their way home or to go out with friends. Chloé and Sabrina walked out and spotted Adrien. He awkwardly avoided eye contact, but knew Chloé looked at him with disdain. 

Ever since him and Marinette came out as a couple at school, Chloé refused to talk to him. She was the one who started the fight and never apologized. Her reputation at school wasn’t very good either. Sabrina was her only friend, while everyone else ignored her more than usual. 

Adrien kind of felt bad for her, but at the same time, he’s glad Marinette and him stood up to her. She deserved to be put in her place and stop tormenting others. 

Marinette finally walked out, all bundled up in her winter coat and scarf. “Sorry, I left my bag behind in one of my classrooms,” she huffed and hunched over. 

“Easy Mari. Don’t push yourself,” he held her by the shoulders. 

“I-I just didn’t want you... to get too cold,” her face reddened, and not because of the winter’s breeze. 

He smiled and intertwined his hand with hers. “It’s fine. Let’s go to this Master Fu. Can you briefly summarize who he is?” 

She nodded and made their way to his place. 

. . .   
They entered the small building, opening a door that lead into a room where Master Fu sat, crossed legged and sipping tea at a miniature table. 

“Hello, Ladybug and Chat Noir,” he greeted them. 

Wayzz floated out of hiding to greet them as well. Adrien was mildly startled at seeing another kwami that wasn’t his own or Marinette’s. 

“Master, why did you want us to come here? What is it that you wanted to discuss with us?” she asked anxiously. 

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, “Relax. He’ll answer your questions. I’m just as anxious. I’ve never me-“ he paused, “Well, formally met Master Fu. 

“Come and sit,” the old man gestured them to sit around the table. “I understand after Ladybug’s incident with Hawkmoth, akumas are much stronger and destructive than ever.”

Marinette winced at the mention of her incident. It’s a mental scar that she will never be able to erase from her memories. Adrien noticed her discomfort she expressed on her face and squeezed her hand. They continued listening. 

“You two are only young teens that I have huge responsibilities to. Your work protecting Paris takes enormous amounts of strength and courage and that’s why I’m glad you two are the wielder a of the miraculous I gave you.”

“Thank you, Master,” Adrien bowed his head as a sign of respect. 

“But...” Master Fu’s expression shifted. 

“But?” Marinette was taken aback by that. Was he going to take away their miraculous and give them to someone else who is more competent than them? Have them no longer be the heroes of Paris? 

“I think it’s time to bring in some allies.”

“Allies?” Marinette and Adrien said in unison, glancing at each other in confusion. This was unexpected of Master Fu. He came back to the table and set a chest on the table. 

“Yes. Ladybug may only be the one to purify akumas, but having more heroes on her side could greatly make akuma attacks easier to deal with.” He opened the box. Inside laid two miraculous. On the sides of the box, slots stuck out with twelve more miraculous. The two teens gazed in awe at the contents inside. 

“I’m only allowing you to choose two new heroes. If needed only in dire emergencies, you can have another hero. But for now, only choose two miraculous.” 

Marinette already started to reach for what looked like the Fox miraculous. “This necklace looks exactly like Lila’s. Does this mean this also has the power of illusion?” 

“Yes. The necklace of the fox is known for being mischievous with the power of illusion. Do you want to pick that one?” Master Fu asked. 

Marinette nodded confidently. She looked at Adrien, “Why don’t you pick one?”

“I don’t know. What about this new one?” He pointed at the comb. 

“I haven’t quite translated that section of the book, so I’m unaware of the comb of bee’s abilities.” 

“Maybe the bee wielder can be a helpful ally. What do you think Marinette?” Adrien inquired. 

“It’s worth a shot. Yes, we’ll take the bee miraculous,” she answered enthusiastically. 

Master Fu gave them two small boxes to contain each miraculous. “Choose wisely and do not let them fall into the wrong hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien discuss possible candidates for their allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this was late. This whole pandemic is crazy and had me down for a couple of days because of social distancing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay safe and healthy everyone.

On there way to Marinette’s house, they talked over on who they considered to be their new allies. 

“Alya could be a good candidate. She love to be a superhero,” Marinette giddily explained. 

“The question is, will she be able to keep it a secret though?” Adrien asked with a smug look. 

She sighed, “Well, maybe if Ladybug tells her to keep quiet. Who do you have in mind for a miraculous?” She curiously asked. 

“It would be cool if Nino could be a hero with us but I just can’t imagine him as a fox or bee themed superhero,” he admitted. 

“You never know. He can be our emergency ally. Nino is usually busy creating music and taking care of his brother most of the time anyway,” she replied. 

“And spending time with Alya,” he added. 

“Do you really not want Alya on our team?” She gave him a slight frown of annoyance. 

“It’s not that. Do you really want to get our friends involved with Hawkmoth and the miraculous? I’m not saying that is being involved is a bad thing, it’s just...” he took a deep breath, “I don’t want to endanger our friends.” 

He frowned at her, but her look was still across her face. 

“They wouldn’t be endangered, Adrien. They will have powers to defend themselves like we do. If we can face dangerous akumas, so can the people we choose as wielders.” Her face relaxed and took in a breath, “I understand your worry, but we’ll make sure nothing...that situation like...w-what happened to...” she struggled on her words. She can’t even mention what happened to her without feeling ill. These scarring scenes will plague her. Her breath grew mildly rapid as the anxiety crept in. 

“Hey, hey,” Adrien pulled her into his arms, “Don’t push yourself if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

She tried calming down to the soothingness of Adrien’s voice. 

“Let’s get you home so you can relax” they continued down the street as they held hands. 

. . .   
Adrien cuddled with Marinette on her big, soft bed. It was nice to finally be able to spend time together without the interference of Hawkmoth. He gently wove his fingers into her now lose hair. She snuggled up to him, pressing her ear against his chest. 

“I love the sound of your heartbeat,” she nuzzled his chest. 

He chuckled, “You say that every time we cuddle.” 

“And I’ll keep saying it over and over again,” she cheerfully responded. 

“We do need to decide who will be our allies,” he didn’t want to cut their cute conversation short but it’s better to choose their new teammates now before a deadly akuma strikes. 

“I’m still considering Alya. She has courage, the strength, and the heart of a hero. As long as she can keep her identity a secret to everyone around her, she’ll be a valuable team member,” she wasn’t giving up on Alya. 

Adrien sighed, “Alright, I can agree with you on that part. Which miraculous do you think would best fit her?” 

“Probably the fox. I can’t imagine Alya as a bee hero,” she giggled at the thought. 

“Okay what about the bee?” He asked. 

She thought long and hard. Nobody really came to mind. 

“That’s a different one. Rose would be nice but she’s not much of a fighter,” Marinette put a hand on her chin. She couldn’t think of anyone she knew from her class. 

“I can’t think of anyone either. I highly doubt Nino would wear a hair comb.” They bursted into laughter at the thought. Nino wearing the hair comb under his hat. 

“Maybe we can see tomorrow at school,” Marinette yawned. The sun had set and Adrien needed to leave before his misses curfew. He sat up and called Natalie for his ride. 

Marinette tugged at his sleeve, “Do you have to go?” she mumbled softly. 

“Yes. Plus you’re tired. Get some sleep purrincess~”he kissed her forehead, and left to let her fall into slumber. 

. . .   
Back at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel went to his wife’s portrait and entered his code. He entered his lair with Nooroo floating by his side. 

“Nooroo, I’m almost prepared to enact my big plan for Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

“Does that mean you’ve confirmed the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Master?” 

“Yes. After akumatizing my son’s girlfriend, I now know the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Who would’ve thought how close the miraculous were to me,” Gabriel took a step forward to a table that laid out a map of Paris, along with tax’s pinned on certain locations. 

“My first step of obtaining the miraculous is getting rid of Ladybug,” Gabriel held up a picture of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare, Adrien comes to Marinette’s aid. The following day at school, Marinette chooses a new hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I’m not posting it frequently. So I’m not sure if I already mentioned it, but the first seven chapters of the story have been done for like two in a half years. I just never had the time or motivation to post them until now. The show was still airing at the time, so I was going to wait for the hiatus after season two but that didn’t happen. So everything from chapters one through seven was prewritten before season 2 and 3. The tags are self explanatory. I love seeing your comments, but I’m afraid that’s not the direction of this story. Sorry this was super long and I hope the story is still good. Thank you and enjoy!

Around three a.m., Marinette once again woke from another nightmare. Some nights were peaceful, but nights like these were hell. She find herself in a panic and with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her heart pounded against her chest and her body shook. 

Tikki would try to calm her down, but when she couldn’t, she zoomed to her owner’s phone, dialing Adrien’s number. His assistance was needed on this night. 

“Hello?” He answered sleepily.

“Marinette had another nightmare,” Tikki said in distress, “Please help her!”

Adrien bolted up in his bed, “Marinette! Princess! Listen, I’m here.” He waited for her response. He could hear sniffles and sobs. 

“A-Adrien?” She whispered, almost inaudible.

“Yes,” he reassured her. Her nightmares were often times relieving her time as an akuma. 

“You’re alive!” She wailed through the phone. Sometimes they were too real, making her believe he was dead. 

“I’m alive. It’s okay, calm down,” he said in his calmest voice, “Do you feel better?”

“Come over,” her voice cracked as she sobbed, “Please?”

He couldn’t refuse, even if it was a school night. “I’ll be there in five minutes,” he rose from his bed, walking over to Plagg, “Bye” he hung up. 

“Cats need their beauty sleep, lover boy,” Plagg said, irritated at be awoken. 

“I’ll make it up to you. How about three wheels of cheese of your choice?” he bargained with his kwami. 

“Fine,” defeated, Plagg floated up to him. 

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!” He left for Marinette’s. 

. . . 

“Marinette! You have thirty minutes before you need to leave for school,” Sabine shouted from downstairs. 

Marinette groaned and shifted in her bed. Her body bumped into something. More like someone. She didn’t expect to find her boyfriend in her bed still as Chat Noir! He must’ve fallen asleep when he comforted her last night. 

“Adrien,” she whispered while shaking his body, “You need to get up before your dad realizes you’re not home!” 

He turned onto his side, ignoring her words. 

“Unless you want my parents to find out Chat Noir slept in my bed with their daughter, I suggest you wake up,” she gritted her teeth. 

Chat lazily opened his eyes and looked at her in a daze. “Princess?”

“Adrien-or I should say Chat Noir- leave now before your dad finds out you’re not in your room and my parents think I slept with you,” she urged him to get off her mattress. 

He seemed confused from waking up, but after a few moments, he registered the situation and scurried up the steps to the balcony. 

“Silly kitty,” she yelled out, watching him flee from her house. After managing to get ready with the little time she had, she walked outside as it began to snow. 

Adrien’s car pulled up to the school, dropping him off as soon as Marinette arrived. 

She looked smug, “Get a goodnight’s sleep?”

He glared, failing to hold back a chuckle, “Sure.” He draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked up the stairs to the entrance. 

On their way up, Marinette slopped on ice, causing her to fall back. Her bag’s belongings had fallen out onto the steps and into the snow. 

“Ugh,” she sighed. Adrien rushed to help her up and collect her things. “Thanks,” she grabbed her bag. 

As they continued up the stairs, they didn’t notice one of the items was missing and still within the snow: a miraculous 

. . . 

Chloe’s limousine pulled up to the school minutes before the bell for first period would ring. 

“Ugh. All this stupid snow is causing traffic and making me late to school. Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” She irritatingly walked towards the entrance of the school, but something caught her eye. 

A small, black box lied in a mini heap of snow. 

Usually, she wouldn’t let curiosity get the best of her, not pick up trash of the filthy ground. This time though, she felt drawn to the box. She kneeled down, without her knees touching the snow, and plucked the box from the snow. Odd symbols and marking decorated the exterior of it. 

The bell rang and she stuffed the mysterious box into her bag without a second thought. She made her way to her first class. 

. . . 

“Alya, I have a question for you,” Marinette sat at a lunch table with best friend by herself. Adrien asked his math teacher for extra practice before finals and Nino came down with a cold. 

“Ask away, girl,” Alya concentrated on her history homework. 

“What was it like when you got akumatized?” her voice shook. 

It’s a rarity for someone to open up about being one of Hawkmoth’s victims. 

Alya froze, “Why do you ask?” Her body tensed and expressed discomfort. 

“I’m just curious. If you’re uncomf-“ 

Alya shushed her, cutting her off, “To be honest, I don’t remember much. All I can recall is that feeling of being consumed by the darkness, but nothing of my actions as a supervillain. The footage recorded from the news is the only part I remember somewhat clearly,” she shifted in her seat.

“I see,” Marinette felt disappointment. She wanted to know if she was the only one who could remember it so vividly but her friend’s response left her in the same spot. It was the truth, but it doesn’t make sense why she’s the only one that can remember everything. Did it have something to do with the miraculous? She continued questioning Alya, pushing aside her irrelevant thoughts. There were bigger matters that needed to be discussed. 

“How would you feel if you had the chance to fight Hawkmoth? What about being a hero yourself? What would-“ 

“Chill with the questions,”she giggled, trying to comprehend everything tossed her way. “I would love to be a superhero! Being able to fight supervillains and defend Paris, but we already have Ladybug and Chat Noir for that.” 

“I guess so,” Marinette reaches into her bag and pulled out a miraculous box, double checking it was the fox miraculous. 

“Why did you ask me all these questions?” 

She jumped at the sounds of Alya’s voice, quickly hiding the box. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought of an excuse. “Well, I-uh, never been akumatized so I asked out of curiosity.” 

“What about you?” Alya inquired. 

“Huh?” Marinette raised on of her eyebrows. 

“Being able to have the opportunity to be a hero.” 

“Oh!” She frantically tried to come up with an answer that wouldn’t make her friend suspicious. “I’m the clumsy type. I wouldn’t be able to fight well at all.” 

“Fair enough,” Alya packed her things. 

Without her noticing, Marinette carefully slipped the box into Alya’s bag. This was as easy as the first time when she gave up her miraculous in the beginning. 

“Well, let’s get to class before we’re late.”

Marinette packed her belongings into her bag, but noticed the other miraculous box wasn’t in there. She searched her bag. Every pocket, compartment and clutter it could’ve been under. Panic overwhelmed her. It was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


	5. Arrival of New Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Chloé both discover their miraculous and get debriefed from their kwamis before they become heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop procrastinating about updating. This chapter has been done forever. I need to focus on finishing this but my sims...Anyways enjoy this chapter!

“Are you sure you didn’t misplace it?” Tikki zoomed around Marinette’s bedroom as it was being torn apart by her holder. 

“No! I remember putting both of the boxes in my backpack! Where could’ve they gone?!” She recalled the last time she saw them then remembered something. This morning, she slipped and everything in her bag fell out. “Oh nonononono!” Marinette rushed to her desk where she set her phone and clicked on Adrien’s contact. It wasn’t long before he answered. 

“Hey, Mari,” he answered cheerfully. 

“Listen, I’m kinda panicking right now and I need you to not freak out,” her words came out rapidly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Remember how I slipped and dropped all my stuff on the steps?” 

“Yeah, are you missing something?”

She gulped, “Don’t freak out but I think-“ she mumbled inaudibly. 

“What? I couldn’t hear that last part,” Adrien worried about what item she lost to panic this much. 

“Imighhvelosttgebeemiraculouswheneverythingfelloutofmybag,” she rambled out. 

Silence hanged in the air between the two of them. 

“You...you lost,” he couldn’t fully comprehend what he just heard in fear that he heard her correctly, “the bee miraculous?!” 

“I-I didn’t notice until after lunch. I brought them so I...so I could give them to our new teammates. Alya has hers. I snuck it into her bag. I’m going to the school right now to see if it’s still there.” 

“I’ll meet you there. Master Fu would be furious with us if he finds out.” The last thing they want is to lose Master Fu’s trust. They would have to give up their miraculous. It was imperative to find the bee miraculous. 

. . . 

After twenty minutes of searching, there was no trace of the box anywhere. 

“Someone had to pick it up,” Marinette let out a groan out of frustration, “I’m so irresponsible!” 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, perching his head on her shoulder. He felt the same emotions she experienced in this moment. He cursed at himself for not noticing earlier. 

“What are we going to do?” Sobs escaped from her throat, “Who could’ve possibly picked it up?” 

Adrien’s response was cut off when a wave of screams echoed from the direction of the Louvre. Both of them looked at each other and ran off into the nearest alleyway to transform. Soon, the new heroes would come. 

. . . 

Alya sat at her computer, editing footage from the last akuma attack. Her Ladyblog had become popular with all the great shots and videos of the Parisian heroes in action. Then suddenly, a crash and the screeching of cars came from outside. Out her window it was a scene of an akuma attack. Civilians ran from an akuma that seemed to have blizzard related powers. 

“Awesome! A new scoop!” She reached into her bag for her phone, but her hand touched something unfamiliar. An item that she does not recall putting into her bag. In her hand was a small, black box that you find in a jewelry store. She examined the box’s exterior, wondering where it came from and what inhabited inside. 

The akuma was still out there, and Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t showed up yet, so she decided to take a peek. When she opened it, there was a glow. Shocked, she jumped back but still held onto the box. The glowing stopped and formed a small creature resembling a fox. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Alya’s eyes stared at the thing with curiosity. 

“Hi there! I’m Trixx! It seems Ladybug and Chat Noir have chosen you to be a miraculous wielder!” They zoomed around excitingly. 

“Woah,woah,woah. Me?” She pointed around herself in disbelief. 

“That’s right! They saw your potential and you have what I takes to be a hero!” Trixx floated up to her face. 

“Oh my gosh! But what exactly are you?” She poked Trixx on the head. 

“I’m a Kwami. We kwamis are what grant the powers to our wielders.” 

“So does that mean Ladybug and Chat Noir have their own kwamis? 

“Yes. Now put on this necklace. This is your miraculous. All you have to say is ‘Trixx! Let’s Pounce!’” 

“This is so cool! I have to share this on the Ladyblog,” Alya went to grab her phone, but the kwami stopped her. 

“Ladybug has given you her trust to understand that no one can know your identity. Ladybug and Chat Noir might know, but you must never discuss this with anyone. Alright?” Alya nodded. She dropped her phone onto her mattress. 

“Okay,” she tried containing her excitement, “Trixx! Let’s Pounce!” This marked the day as the debut of Rena Rouge.   
. . . 

When Chloe got home, she dumped the contents of her bag to find that minuscule box. She still doesn’t understand why she grabbed it or decided not to throw it away. It felt like something important resided in it. What she didn’t expect to happen when she opened it was glowing. 

“Ah!” She dropped the box and watched the glow form a giant bee. “Ew! Get out!” Chloé ripped her shoes off and threw them at what she assumed as a huge bug. 

“Don’t be alarmed!” The bee spoke, the bee can talk?! Chloe stopped throwing objects towards them. 

“What are you?!” She tried catching her breath. The thing zoomed over and floated directly in front of Chloe’s face. 

“I’m a kwami! My name is Pollen,” she said, her voice filled with glee, “I’m so excited to partner up with you!” Chloé cocked her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrows together. 

“What do you mean ‘partner up’?” 

“This miraculous has been given to you by Ladybug and Chat Noir so you can become a hero alongside them!” Pollen exclaimed. 

“They chose me?” Then remembered that the truth:she just picked it off the ground and kept it for herself. But that was not going to stop her. There’s no way she would past you the chance of becoming a hero herself. She flipped her ponytail, “Of course they would choose me. I’ve helped them a lot in the past,” she boasted.

“They must’ve saw great potential in you! Before I go on, Ladybug informed me to tell my wielder something important.” 

“What would that be?” 

“No one can ever know you’re identity. Never discuss about it in public.” 

No one would know? As much as she would love boasting about how Ladybug chose her to be a hero, showing off her hero persona without the knowledge of others would give her a high reputation in the eyes of the public. Her reputation at school was completely ruined due to her fight with Marinette. She could use this opportunity to make herself the best. Maybe even outshine Ladybug and be the top hero of Paris. 

“Okay. I understand.” 

“Wonderful!” Pollen grabbed the item in the box, “Here is your miraculous, a comb!” 

Chloé plucked the piece of jewelry and held it in her hand. “Wow, of course I’m given such a glamorous miraculous.”   
She placed it in her hair where her ponytail was. The comb actually complimented her outfit. She gazed at herself in the mirror, admiring the miraculous. Her daydreaming cut short when panicked civilians ran frantically away from the akuma outside. 

Most of the time she would ignore it, but now she has to fill her hero’s duty. Time to show Paris who’s the real hero. 

“Looks like it’s time to join the others in the fight,” Pollen rose up to eye level with Chloe, “To transform, you must say ‘Pollen! Buzz On!’ 

Chloé gave a confident smirk, “Pollen! Buzz On!” 

Thus, this marked the debut of Queen Bee.   
. . . 

Huge piles of snow barricaded buildings with citizens trapped inside. Snowfall practically became a blizzard. Harsh winds whipped against Ladybug and Chat Noir. The akuma they were up against called themselves Frostbite. Their abilities included blizzard, cold winds and icicle shot. 

“I shall make Paris a Winter Wonderland!” They chaotically laughed. 

“The cold is no place for a kitty like me,” Chat whines as he firmly held on to a lamppost trying not to be blown away by the intense breeze. 

“Hang tight, Chat,” Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the lamppost on the opposite side of the street, “the akuma must be in that scarf.” Their attire was a huge white cloak, covering their pale face and a black scarf with blue snowflakes. 

Ladybug could feel her yo-yo slipping. Then, from the corner of her eye, two figures were running to the scene. One coming from the left and one coming from the right. They ran across the snow piles in the streets and Chat Noir and Ladybug knew exactly who they were. The arrival of two heroes stepped on the scene, none other than the fox and the bee wielders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


	6. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena Rouge and Queen Bee arrive to help out Ladybug and Chat Noir but will they be able to work together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. My exams are finally over! I’m a big procrastinator on posting and I need to finish writing the rest of the story because I’m close to be caught up in my notebook from where I stopped writing. Also Queen Bee’s powers are different from the show because I wrote this like ten episodes into the second season of Miraculous and I based it off the early article on the wiki for the bee miraculous powers. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rena pounced from building to building, taking in the wonderful sights beneath her. She followed the akuma’s trail due to them leaving snow heaps filling the roads. As she jumped down behind where the akuma was, someone else from the opposite direction hopped a few feet from her. Both looked at each other in surprise. Ladybug didn’t just choose one new hero, but two?! 

The other hero didn’t looked so please to see her. Their costume resembled a bee. 

“I don’t care who you are but I’m going to be the one that saves the day,” the bee hero said snottily. 

Rena smirked, “Like to see you try bug eyes.”

“Call me Queen Bee,” she scoffed. 

“As long as you call me Rena Rouge.” 

Without a second thought, Rena rushed in to attack from behind. Queen Bee raced passed her, riding on top of a big bee-themed trompo. 

“Hey Snowflake!” Queen Bee shouted to grab the akuma’s attention. Frostbite turned around, stopping her dastardly winds. Ladybug and Chat Noir plopped with a small thud on the ground. 

“I’m Queen Bee and I’m here to take you down!” She jumped off her trompo, returning it to normal size. 

Rena joined her side, “And I’m Rena Rouge. I’ll make sure you’re defeated.” 

“Not if I do it first!” Queen Bee dramatically flipped and cartwheeled over to Frostbite while Rena leaped, flute in hand, to whack the supervillain. Frostbite used a wind attack to blow them away. 

While they were distracted, Ladybug took this as her chance to call on Lucky Charm. Her yo-yo conjured a snowboard to contribute to the fight. 

“I don’t think this is the right time to shred on the snow, M’Lady,” Chat quipped. 

She held back a smile and focused on the akuma. Looking around, she formed her plan. She handed over the board to Chat. 

“I need you to get on top of that building,” she said, pointing at the location, “I’ll give you your cue once everything’s set up. Now go!” 

Chat launched himself with his baton onto the building’s roof. Ladybug reached out to her new teammates. 

“I have a plan but I’ll need your help.” 

Queen Bee steppes forward, pushing Rena out of the way, “Of course Ladybug.” 

Rena whipped out her flute, “ I’ll do my best as a hero.” 

“Rena, I need you to produce a huge illusion. Think you could pull it off?” Ladybug was counting on her, so she nodded. She swallowed her nerves, but they rose back up with the illusion Ladybug asked her to cast. Would she be able to? 

“Queen Bee,” she pulled her off to side so Rena wasn’t in earshot, “I don’t know who you are, but if you’re here as a hero, I need to know if I can trust you.” 

Queen Bee hesitated at first, “Of course you can trust me,” she whispered so sure of herself. Ladybug looked at her with concern in her eyes. Trust wasn’t given, it was earned. So Queen Bee knew she had to show off her skills. 

After being explained the plan, they went into their positions. Ladybug continued to distract Frostbite as they started shooting icicles out of their hands. Chat was in ready position. 

Rena called on power, “Mirage!” All of her energy needed to focus on this one illusion. This was her first time using her power and it already began to drain her energy. The illusion Ladybug requested was the snow in the area to melt to convince the akuma it was. 

“What the-“ Frostnbite confusedly scanned the area around them, “My precious snow!” 

Queen Bee was up next, but she wanted to prove that she’s the better hero. Sneaking up behind Rena, she spoke in low voice, “To let you know, Ladybug told me that I would make a great hero. Too bad she couldn’t say the same about you,” she snickered. 

“Huh?!” Rena broke from her concentration, losing a bit of confidence. Ladybug noticed the illusion fading. 

“It’s a trick!” They snapped out of their befuddlement. 

“Chat!” Ladybug signaled him in a panic. 

Queen Bee spun her trompo, using her power, “Pollenation!” 

Yellow, glowing dust shimmered and hit the akuma. Not only the akuma but Chat as well. The bee miraculous had the power to stun its victims. Both crashed on the snow covered ground. Frostbite couldn’t move so Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the akuma. 

She pulled them towards her and removed their scarf. Ripping it in half, the black butterfly fluttered out. She purified the akuma and cleaned up the damage, returning Paris to the tame winter state. 

Now being able to move again, Chat helped the victim get to somewhere warm. Rena crosses her arms over her chest in shame. Queen Bee sabotaged her on purpose. She wasn’t going to let an egotistical insect get all the fame and glory of a hero. Ladybug approached them, displeased written all over her expression. 

“You need to understand the value of teamwork. We almost lost that akuma today because of your lack of cooperation with each other.” 

“Well if Miss Foxy didn’t mess up her illusion, it would’ve been a piece of cake.”

She watched Rena’s hands pull into fists, “You’re the one who sabotaged me!” she growled. 

“Enough! Both of you!” Ladybug demanded, “I understand that this was your first mission but next time we have to work together. Like a real team. Got it?” 

Both heroes nodded in unison. Ladybug remembered her first time as a hero. She messed up too. Hopefully, they could learn to work together.

. . . 

Things got worse. All that happened during akuma attacks were Rena and Queen Bee bickering and sabotaging the other to make them look like the better hero. It’s been over a week of constant akuma attacks and no improvement between the two. Their continuous arguing stressed Ladybug out. Chat tried to console her but she pushed him away and isolated herself at home. Master Fu said they would be helpful, but they’re causing more trouble for them to deal with. 

It was Wednesday evening, two days left until exams. Ladybug, Chat Noir and the bickering duo stood on a rooftop after defeating tonight’s akuma. He saw the tiredness in Ladybug’s eyes and decided to step in. 

“Listen you two. You’re not making anything easier for anyone. Ladybug is stressed and tired from your antics!”

“Chat, just stop,” she interrupted, “It’s no use.” Her faith in the two girls were fading, almost completely gone. 

“But, M’lady-“ Chat stopped his sentence from continuing when Ladybug’s back faced them. 

“If you two can’t get along, I’ll have to ask you to return your miraculous,” she threw her yo-yo and leaped away, leaving her team behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for waiting. Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
